Naruto : Next Sage of the Six Path
by Kazehana Koyuki
Summary: Seorang anak muda dari dimensi lain yang memiliki kekuatan sang sennin harus menjalankan misi untuk mencari sebuah perdamaian namun apa jadinya jika dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari kekuatan terpendam itu. / (Bad Summary) / Strong n' Smart Naru / Mind to RnR..!
1. Chapter 1

**Sage of the Six Path**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rated : T – M**

**Warning : OOC, Gak jelas, semua serba ngateng, hanya fiksi , tidak lupa gaje, sebagian jutsu buatan sendiri sebagian asli di manga... gak suka ngak usah baca.**

**Chapter : 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**...000...**

Dia menyandarkan badannya ke bantal, matanya memandang jauh ke luar jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

Cahaya sang surya menjilati permukaan dedaunan pohon, menerobos masuk ke dalam jendela sekaligus awal mula kegiatan di pagi hari yang cerah itu.

Dia tidak tahu dirinya sudah berapa lama sakit dan sudah berapa lama selalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Sepi dan sunyi senyap seisi rumah, samar-samar dari jauh luar jendela mengalun suara nyanyian alam dari burung yang berkicau ataupun suara gesekan antara dedaunan yang tertiup angin. Damai itulah yang dirasakannya.

Entah mengapa dirinya juga ikut terbawa suasana ketika mendengar nyanyian alam tersebut.? Dia mendengarkan terus dengan seksama, pikirannya juga ikut melayang-layang mengikuti alunan nyanyian tersebut.

Dia mempunyai dua orang buah hati yang berbeda sifat maupun fisik, walaupun begitu dia sangat menyayangi kedua putranya. Namanya Uchiha dan Senju . Uchiha berperan sebagai kakak dari senju, dia bermanik hitam kelam, berambut hitam raven panjang sepunggung serta sifatnya yang arogan dan haus akan kekuasaan.

Berbeda dari sang kakak, sang adik malah sebaliknya. Dia berambut pendek lurus sebahu, bermanik hitam cerah yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Sifatnya pun berbeda jauh dari sang kakak, malah ia mewarisi sifat sang ayah yang dermawan, kuat, tidak sombong, dan tentunya baik hati. Serta kedua saudara itupun tak pernah akur meskipun sang adik selalu ramah pada sang kakak, malah sang kakak menganggap sifat sang adik terlalu lembek dan membuatnya muak.

Pintu kamarnya pun bergerak, bunyi pintu itu sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Dia melirik kearah pintu, putranya yang keduanya [ Senju ] membawakan sepiring bubur dan segelas air putih seraya mendekat ke arahnya dan berkata :

" Aku tahu tou-san sudah bangun!" Senjupun meletakan sarapan untuk sang ayah di pinggir tempat tidur. "Seperti yang kau lihat tou-san, nii-san sangat giat berlatih sampai – sampai saat aku bangun nii-san sudah tidak ada di kamarnya"

"Dia memang Selalu semangat seperti itu, sudahlah biarkan saja lagi pula jika dilarang pun dia akan tetap nekat" melihat Senju cemberut membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa tou-san tertawa.? Ada yang lucukah.!"

"Tidak,, hanya saja kau ini seperti tidak pernah mengenal nii-san mu saja"

"Tapi, tapi aya-" ucapan Senju terpotong oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Sudahlah tak perlu khawatir sampai segitunya.! Lagipula Uchiha juga tidak suka di khawatirkan, bukan begitu.?" Tanya dari sang ayah sekaligus meyakinkan putra bungsunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, eh tou-san cepat makan buburnya"

"Haah baiklah, arigatou untuk buburnya"

"Hn, ya" jawabnya. "Cepat sembuh tou-san" Kata Senju seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya di pinggir kasur sang ayah.

Saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari putra bungsunya, sejenak sang ayah berhenti menikmati bubur pemberian anak bungsunya dan ia malah memandang jauh keluar jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Sebelum dia berkata, dia menelan bubur terakhir yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Tunggu Senju.!"

Sontak Senju yang mendengar perkataan sang ayah sejenak berhenti di depan pintu kamar lalu mimincingkan ekor matanya untuk melirik sang ayah, ia pun hanya hanya diam mematung di depan pintu kamar sang ayah dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang knop pintu kamar. Dia pun tidak berani berbicara karena menurutnya sang ayah masih ingin melanjutkan perkataannya. Lalu benar saja sang ayah pun melanjutkan pekataannya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian berdua, untukmu dan Uchiha.!" Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ini tentang warisan dan kedamaian, aku har-" Ucapannya tepotong oleh putra bungsunya yang menjadi lawan bicara untuknya.

"Maaf,, bukan bermaksud untuk memotong perkataanmu tou-san tapi alangkah baiknya aku juga memanggil nii-san. Dia juga berhak tahu tentang hal ini dan aku rasa masalah ini bukanlah hal yang bisa di anggap sepele. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ayah bukan bermaksud aku untuk lancang memotong tou-san berbicara,, maaf" Dia sungguh sangat menyesal setelah memotong perkataan sang ayah, dia merasa tidak pantas disebut sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orang tua maklum selama ini dia di didik untuk menjadi anak yang berbakti bukan untuk menjadi anak durhaka kepada orang tua.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu, aku malah bangga memiliki putra sepertimu. Kau masih ingat pada nii-san mu walaupun dia tidak ada di sini"

Senju benar – benar terperanggah tak percaya pada indera pendengarannya. Sungguh benar – tidak bisa di percaya padahal ia berfikir, dia akan di marahi oleh sang ayah karena dengan lancangnya dia memotong perkataan ayahnya. Sungguh tidak sopan bukan.?

"Be..benarkah tou-san.! Tou-san tidak akan marah padaku.?" Tanyanya seolah yang di dengarnya hayalah ilusi.

"Iya benar... lagi pula untuk apa aku marah padamu, Senju" kata sang ayah yang diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Tapi tadi, aku memotong perka-" Saat ingin menjelaskan, perkataanya malah terpotong oleh sang ayah.

"Ssstt,, sudah – sudah aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan dan kau jangan membuat masalah ini menjadi panjang. Kau mengerti Senju.?"

"Baiklah tou-san, arigatou" Senju menanggapi dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di bibirnya setelah mendengar penuturan sang ayah. "Dan aku janji tou-san, tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Serunya dengan semangat. Sedangkan sang ayah lagi lagi - lagi hanya menaggapi dengan senyuman yang terbentuk sempurna di bibirnya.

"Baiklah kita bicarakan hal ini besok saja di halaman belakang, sekaligus ajak nii-san mu dan beri tahu hal yang kau ketahui dari yang kita bicarakan kali ini. Mengerti kau Senju"

"Baik tou-san, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

.

**...0000...**

Bulan dan bintang yang seharusnya mengantikan menyinari bumi dari teriknya matahari di malam yang senyap ini, seakan tidak menjanjikan akan menunjukan sinar jingga-nya untuk menyinari bumi yang gelap gulita ini. Bahkan hewan nokturnal yang biasa melakukan aktivitas dimalam hari seakan berhenti melakukan kegiatan kesehariannya, mengisi sunyinya malam sekaligus sebagai bingkai kehidupan di malam hari.

Kehidupan malam yang senyap sepertinya juga dirasakan oleh seorang pria dewasa yang sedang berdiri didepan jendela dengan gagah sambil menerawang jauh ke angkasa, meskipun saat ini dia sedang sakit yang tak kunjung sembuh. Tapi meskipun begitu tidak mengurangi sifat kewibawaan dan juga ketegasanya. Ya dia Rikudo Sennin, ayah sekaligus pembimbing bagi kedua anaknya Uchiha dan Senju.

Baginya kedua putranya adalah berlian yang tidak bisa di beli dengan apapun, meski kadang dia menyayangkan sikap putra sulungnya yang tidak pernah hormat padanya dan sifatnya yang arogan itu, tapi dia masih bisa bersukur memiliki anak seperti si bungsu. Ya dia harus bersukur kepada kami-sama.

`Apa keputusanku kali ini akan tepat kami-sama.? Ya semoga saja, dan inilah yang aku takutkan dari doujutsu ini` Dia berkata dalam hati. Ya dia memang bisa melihat masa depan, bahkan saat dia sudah meninggal nanti akan terjadi perang saudara. Antara Uchiha dan Senju yang notabene adalah saudara kakak beradik. Meskipun sudah tahu apa yang kelak akan terjadi tetap saja dia tidak akan merubah masa depan kedua anaknya yang secara pasti dan hakiki sudah di gariskan di buku takdir oleh kami-sama.

`Apa yang harus aku lakukan kami-sama, aku tidak mungkin memberikannya pada Uchiha dan aku juga tidak mungkin membagi rata lalu memberikannya pada mereka berdua atau membatalkannya saja agar merek-. Ah tidak itu pikiran yang konyol, lantas aku harus bagaimana.?`

Seakan kami-sama mendengar kegelisahan dan kegundahan sang **Sage of the six Path** kami-sama mengirim makhluk kepercayaannya untuk datang menemui sang Sennin.

"Apa itu..?" Tanyanya pada makhluk bersinar yang ada di depannya atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang entah ditunjukkan kepada siapa.

**"Rikudo.. apa yang sedang kau pikirkan aku sudah mengetahui semuanya"** Suara berat dan penuh wibawa yang berasal dari makhluk bercahaya yang ada didepanya.

"Siapa kau dan tahu dari mana.?" Tanya rikudo.

**"Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku dan kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku yang jelas aku adalah salah satu kepercayaan kami-sama"** Jelasnya sosok bercahaya itu.

"Lalu untuk apa anda datang kemari.?"

**"Bukankah kau tadi mengeluh tentang masalah yang baru kau hadapi.? Kedatanganku kemari untuk memberi tahu mengenai masalahmu itu" **Diam sejenak, lalu sosok itu melanjutkan perkataanya.

**"Biarkan saja apa yang sudah menjadi takdir dan ikuti saja takdir seperti air yang mengalir. Apakah kau belum melihat seseorang yang kelak akan meneruskan perjuanganmu untuk mencapai perdamaian.?"** Ujarnya sosok itu.

Sejenak Rikudo yang di tanyai hanya diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia berfikir mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok cahaya di depanya memang benar. Tak ada yang harus di sesali dari takdir itu, karena dia sebenarnya juga sependapat dengan apa yang di katakan oleh sosok bercahaya yang ada di hadapannya. Hanya saja dia akan sedih karena kedua orang yang dia sayangi kelak akan bertarung lalu tewas sebagai musuh bukan sebagai saudara, memang sangat disayangkan. Sejak kehadiran mereka berdua kehidupanya lebih berwarna dan sebab itu pula dia merasa tidak rela jika harus kehilangan mereka berdua ataupun salah satu dari mereka.

**"Kenapa kau hanya diam jawab pertanyaanku"** Suara sosok itu membuatnya tersadar dari dunianya sendiri.

"Tentang anak ramalan itu ya.? Tentu aku sudah tahu, memang anak itu nanti akan membawa perdamaian yang semua orang idam – idamkan" Jawab rikudo dengan nada yakin jika anak itu kelak akan datang.

**"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan, heem.?"**

"Tidak ada,, hanya saja aku. Aku merasa kehilangan dan perasaan tidak rela. Setelah sekian lama ini aku dan mereka selalu merasakan pahit manis yang namanya arti kehidupan dengan melaluinya bersama – sama" Ujar rikudo dengan nada sedih.

Naas memang jika di fikir, mengetahui masa depan seseorang lalu tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Hanya bisa memandang sedih kepada kedua putranya lagi pula dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir. Memang hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh yang tidak puas akan kehidupannya di dunia lalu dengan mudahnya berteriak _**"Kami-sama tidak adil atau Dunia ini tidak adil"**_hanya benar – benar orang yang berfikiran picik yang berkata seperti itu. Lagipula dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

**"Aku juga turut prihatin akan takdir kedua putramu. Sudahlah ikuti saja takdirmu, ikuti saja kata hatimu dan kau tak perlu khawatir"** Lalu setelah mengatakan kata tersebut perlahan – lahan sosok bercahaya tersebut memudar.

"Arigatou, akan aku ikuti semua saranmu" Serunya menangapi perkataan sosok itu.

.

.

**...000...**

.

**Halaman Belakang**

** 09.47 a.m.**

** S**uara patahan dan gesekan ranting pohon menjadi penganti kesunyian yang melanda tiga orang yang berdiri saling berhadapan atau lebih tepatnya dua orang yang berjajar menyamping menghadap kepada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

Memang ini sudah waktunya menepati hal yang dia janjikan sebelumnya kepada kedua putranya, sudah sekitar sepuluh menit keheningan melanda mereka ber-tiga. Sesekali seorang anak bermanik hitam kelam dan berambut hitam raven ini menguap lebar, benar – benar tidak mengahargai pada lawan main bicaranya.

"Sudahlah tou-san aku tahu kau akan memberikannya padaku, jadi tidak usah berlama – lama ataupun basa – basi" Suara bocah raven itu memecah keheningan yang sudah cukup lama menguasai tempat itu.

Lalu sosok yang sempat di panggil ayah oleh bocah berambut raven tadi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak habis fikir, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh si raven itu. Sebenarnya di juga tak mau melakukan hal ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi.? Dia merasa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi serta merasa ada yang harus melanjutkan perjuangannya untuk mencapai cita – cita yang selalu dia impikan. Perdamaian itulah yang difikirkannya sekaligus impiannya, sebuah kata sederhana namun memiliki arti yang luas. Bukan hanya kata pedamaian di artikan di seluruh negara tidak akan terjadi perang. Tidak, bukan seperti itu melainkan dimana setiap orang bebas melakukan apapun tanpa membuat orang lain menderita, merasa aman, terlindunggi dan masih banyak lagi. Jika di uraikan tidak akan ada batasnya tapi ada satu kata dalam makna perdamaian yaitu kebahagiaan.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian berdua, sebelum aku memberikannya pada salah satu pada kalian" Diam sejenak untuk menghirup nafas demi mengisi pasokan oksigen yang terbuang saat berbicara tadi, lalu melajutkan perkataannya."Dan aku harap jika bagi kalian yang tidak mendapat jangan berkecil hati" Imbuhnya seseorang yang sempat di panggil ayah oleh bocah raven tadi.

" Katakan tou-san/Jangan membuang waktu" Tutur anak yang berambut pendek dan ucapan anak berambut raven secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah.! Apa yang kalian akan lakukan untuk mencapai perdamaian setelah aku berikan seluruh kekuatanku padamu.?" Tanya si ayah dengan nada tegas dan mengintimidasi.

"Dimulai dari kau Uchiha dan lalu Senju" Lanjutnya sang ayah.

"Aku ya.? Hm.. aku akan mengunakan kekuatan yang kau berikan untuk mencari kata perdamaian, tou-san" kata Uchiha aka anak raven itu.

Setelah mendengar perkatan si raven, mendadak sosok ayah itu menjadi teringat tentang takdir yang mengikat mereka berdua dan itu membuatnya merasa sedih. Tapi dia harus kuat dan mengesampingkan perasaan sedihnya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih, melainkan harus mengambil dan menerima keputusan yang sudah menjadi takdir.

"Baiklah jika itu jawabanmu.! Lalu bagaimana denganmu Senju.?" Kata ayah sekaligus meminta jawaban dari putra bungsunya.

"Tou-san pernah berkata, bahwa kedamaian bukan dicari dengan kekuatan tapi dengan cara menebar rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Maka dengan begitu perdamaian akan tercipta dengan sendirinya" Kata si bungsu dengan mantap serta di `YA` kan oleh sang ayah dan itu membuat si sulung mendenggus tidak terima.

"Jika itu memang jawaban kalian" Memandang langit sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangan kepada mereka berdua. "Ulurkan tangan kalian berdua, setelah aku memberikan seluruh kekuatanku pada salah satu di antara kalian maka aku akan meniggal. Maka gunakan kekuatan yang aku berikan dengan benar. Jadikan untuk melindunggi orang yang kalian cintai dan bawa perdamaian kedunia jangan salah dipergunakan sebagai mesin penghancur" Dia mengatakan dengan aura membunuh membuat keduanya yang ingin protes bungkam seketika, mereka sebelumnya belum pernah melihat ayahnya seperti ini.

"Ba..baiklah tou-san" Jawab mereka berdua dengan takut, tapi jika di dengar dengan baik maka bisa mendengar nada sedih dari Senju tapi tidak bagi Uchiha.

Sesaat setelah mengenggam kedua tangan buah hatinya, cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh anak yang bernama Senju. Juga bisa di indikasikan bahwa dia memberikan seluruh kekuatnya pada putra terakhirnya, Senju. Sesaat setelah cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Senju menghilang, kini di gantikan dengan tubuh sang **Sage of the six Path **yang kian lama makin memudar. Kata terakhir yang mereka dengar dari ucapan sang ayah yang hanya tinggal bayang – bayang ialah.

_**`GUNAKAN KEKUATAN ITU DENGAN BENAR` **_

Kata itu, Ucapan itu masih tercetak jelas di otak mereka dan mereka hanya memandang tempat terakhir yang sudah kosong tak ada apapun. Entah setan apa yang mendadak mempengaruhi Uchiha untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya karena bukan dia yang yang mendapat kekuatan itu. Dia merasa bahwa yang pantas mendapat kekuatan itu adalah dirinya bukan adiknya itu.

Dan tiba – tiba dia membentuk segel tangan lalu meneriakkan nama jutsunya. Senju yang kaget pun melompat kebelakang lalu membentuk segel tangan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri karena dia merasa jutsu itu mengarah kepada dirinya.

**"Kyodaina hinotama no jutsu"** Teriakan dari Uchiha dan diikuti teriakan nama jutsu oleh Senju.

**"Doheki no jutsu"** Sebuah dinding tanah menjulang tinggi guna melindungi apapun yang ada di belakangnya dari teknik api tingkat elit itu.

Setelah merasa teknik api tingkat tinggi itu mereda seseorang yang ada di balik dinding itupun keluar dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyiratkan kebinggungan dan tanda tanya besar kepada sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku nii-san.?" Tanyaku kepada Uchiha

"Kenapa.? Tentu saja yang harus mendapat kekuatan itu adalah aku dan kau tidak pantas, karena aku lebih kuat darimu. Serta akan aku buktikan bila pilihan tou-san itu salah, karena telah memilihmu maka dari itu aku akan **membunuhmu**" Katanya dengan sinis kearah adiknya dengan menekan nada membunuh.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi dan aku tidak akan mau bertarung denganmu agar tidak ada yang terluka" Balasnya dengan nada meyakinkan untuk sang kakak.

"Kenapa.? kau takut.!"

"Bukan begitu tapi ak-" Perkataannya terpotong oleh sang kakak, karena melihat kakaknya membentuk handseal baru.

"Matilah kau, Brengsek" Serunya dengan aura membunuh. Lalu setelah mengatakan itu lagi – lagi sebuah jutsu api digunakannya untuk menyerang adiknya.  
**"Kajiarashi no jutsu" **Seketika di depan Senju terdapat ombak api yang siap mengulungnya kapan saja.

Senju pun tak tinggal diam untuk menerima kematiannya begitu saja, lagi pula pertarunganya yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. Diapun juga mempertahankan dirinya dari jilatan ombak api raksasa itu.

** "Chij****□ hokan-ko no jutsu"** Kubah tanah terbentuk untuk melindungi dirinya dari panasnya jilatan si jago merah itu.

"Jika kau memang berniat membunuhku, maka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Meskipun kau adalah nii-san ku dan aku akan tetap mempertahankan apa yang sudah tou-san ajarkan padaku" Jawabnya dengan mantap.

"Anak yang baik" Ejeknya kepada Senju.

Kini mereka saling berhadap – hadapan sebagai musuh bukan lagi sebagai saudara yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, saat sang ayah masih hidup dan berdiri di depannya dengan menggenggam tangan mereka dengan lembut. Saling memandang tajam pada musuh yang ada di depannya DAN...

"HYAAAATHHH" Teriak mereka berdua dan saling berlari berlawanan. Ketika jarak antara keduanya hanya tinggal sejengkal, mereka saling beradu tangkas dengan taijutsu saling menendang, memukul dan menangkis, serta tidak luput untuk mengeluarkan jutsu Rank-D ataupun Rank-S yang mereka miliki hanya untuk melumpuhkan lawan mereka.

Mereka kini sudah saling terengah – engah, tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan juga sekujur tubuh mereka penuh akan luka. Mereka sama kuat dan tangkas, mereka juga tak akan berhenti bertarung jika sebelum ada salah satu di antara mereka ada yang tewas atau minimal menyerah mengakui kekuatan lawanya. Bahkan mereka tak sadar jika sudah bertarung selama seharian penuh.

"Kau akan aku akhiri Senju" Teriakan Uchiha yang sudah dibakar amarah.

"Jika itu terbaik menurutmu maka tidak untukku ataupun sebaliknya. Maka jika aku mati kau harus ikut mati" Balasnya.

Merekapun saling mengeluarkan jutsu terlarang masing – masing dan BLARRR, suara jutsu yang saling beradu menghasilkan sebuah kawah berdiameter 500 meter dengan dalam 20 meter. Setelah debu yang berterbangan sedikit menipis maka akan terlihat dua orang yang sedang terkapar di tengah kawah dengan luka yang terbilang parah. Merekapun kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka – luka yang di deritanya.

"Uhhk kita ak.. akan mati bersa.. ma, nii-san" Kata Senju yang sudah terkulai lemas.

"Wa.. wa..laupun aku mati uhhk, aku bersumpah na..na..nti keturunanku akan selalu di kelilingi iblis. Uhhhk uhhk" Dengan sumpah yang dia ucapkan dan di akhiri batuk darah yang berlimpah itu, menandakan akhir kehidupan bagi seorang Uchiha.

"NII-SAN" Teriakan Senju menggema di area kawah itu.

"Ak..u akan menyusul..mu nii-san, tapi sumpahmu i..tu. Aku ju..ga bersumpah bahwa kelak nanti akan ad..ada yang membawa perdamaian" Katanya dengan nada bergetar seraya menusukkan katana yang di ambil dengan susah payah.

Jrassh...

Suara benda solid yang menembus benda lunak. Dengan begitu kedua saudara itupun sekarang hanya tinggal nama. Menyisakan jasad mereka yang terkulai di atas tanah.

.

**...000...**

.

Disaat yang bersamaan dengan kematian dua kakak beradik itu, terdengar suara jeritan seorang wanita dari sebuah gubuk yang sudah habis di makan usia. Wanita itu sejak tadi terus meronta – ronta kesakitan akibat proses persalinannya. Setelah sekian lama berjuang dengan rasa sakitnya, wanita itu akhirnya terkulai lemas dengan nafas yang memburu.

Oaaaak Oaaak...

Terdengar suara bayi kembar yang sedang menangis. Wanita itu berhasil melewati masa – masa sulit namanya proses persalinan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya" Tanya wanita itu kepada tabib yang mengurus proses persalinannya.

"Anakmu baik – baik saja, mereka kembar" Kata tabib itu.

"Ke..kembar" Tanyanya memastikan. " ya" Ujar si tabib.

Sekilas salah satu anak yang berada di gendongan tabib itu membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata merah dengan pola cincin 2 tomoe lalu dengan perlahan kelopak mata itu tertutup kembali.

Hari ini mungkin kematian dua saudara kakak beradik itu, tapi jangan salah hari ini juga hari kelahiaran dua bayi kembar itu. Mungkin ini awal mula dari kehidupan di dunia bagi kedua bayi tersebut dan awal mula terbentuknya clan dengan sepasang mata merah yang di bingkai bentuk tomoi yang melingkari pupilnya. Dan tentunya sebagai clan perusak kebahagian orang lain.

.

Lalu siapa sosok yang diramalkan itu...?

.

TBC...

**Author's Note : **

.

Selesai juga chapter pertama ini.! Maafkan kalo ada kesalahan penulisan maklumlah masih penulis newbie, ini fic pertama saya.! Kalau ada para master yang mau memberi masukan, saya menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Tolong review ya semua.! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sage of the Six Path**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rated : T – M [ anti lemon ]**

**Warning : OOC, Gak jelas, semua serba ngateng, hanya fiksi , tidak lupa gaje, sebagian jutsu buatan sendiri sebagian asli di manga... gak suka ngak usah baca.**

**Chapter : 2**

**.**

**Terlempar ke Dimensi Lain**

**.**

**...000...**

**DI kediaman Keluarga Namikaze [ Zaman Modern ]**

**06.55 a.m.**

Di sebuah kamar bernuasa orange milik kediaman Namikaze – Uzumaki, terdapat seorang anak remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang memiliki rambut pirang rancung dengan tiga goresan melintang di kedua pipinya yang berwarna tan menyerupai kumis itu, yang sampai saat ini masih damai di atas tempat tidur. Namanya Uzumaki naruto karena dia tidak mau mengunakan marga ayahnya. Jika di dengar dengan seksama, maka akan terdengar samar – samar suara dengkuran yang cukup keras sampai terdengar diluar kamar.

Tap... Tap... Tap..

Suara langkah kaki seseorang tedengar dihentakkan berjalan mendekat ke arah kamar yang menjadi sumber suara dengkuran dari pemuda yang ada di dalamnya. Kini sudah terlihat seperti apa seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arah kamar tadi. Dia seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut merah panjang sepinggang dengan pupil mata berwarna violet yang sudah di bakar amarah karena melihat tingkah laku anak putranya itu.

Braak...

Suara pintu yang di dobrak dengan keras, hingga pintu itupun terlepas dari engselnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang masih menikmati alam mimpinya itu menganggap seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"HEI BOCAH NAKAL BANGUN...! KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT KESEKOLAH BODOH" Teriak wanita itu di depan telinga Naruto, yang membuat anak itu terkejut hingga jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kaa-san kenapa kau teriak di depan telingaku, sih..!" Gerutu Naruto dengan mata yang masih sayu karena mengantuk.

"Apa kau tak lihat ini sudah jam berapa, bocah..! Kau nanti akan terlambat ke sekolah, Naruto" Balas ibunya yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina sambil mendorong jam wekernya di depan wajah naruto.

1 Detik...

2 Detik...

3 Detik...

4 Detik...

5 detik...

" Uawww... Aku terlambaaaatttt... kenapa kaa-san tidak membangunkanku dari tadi..!" Jerit Naruto sambil menyambar handuk pemberian ibunya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar anak itu memang tak pernah berubah dari dulu" Gumam kushina lalu berjalan keluar kamar sambil melirik kearah pintu yang rusak karena ulahnya tadi.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan" Imbuhnya dalam hati.

.

.

**Ruang Makan Kediaman Namikaze**

** 07.10 a.m.**

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu Naruto mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah dengan lambang KHS **[ ****Konoha High School**** ]** di bagian saku dadanya begitu pula dengan sang kepala keluarga yang sudah siap dengan jas kerja serta tidak lupa koper sebagai tempat penyimpanan berkas – berkas perusahaan **Namikaze corp** yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi. Kini mereka **[ ****Minato, Kushina, Naruto**** ]** sudah berkumpul di depan meja makan untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka setiap pagi. Sarapan pagi bersama keluarga.

"Kushi-chan ada apa pagi tadi sudah ribut – ribut" Tanya seorang pria dewasa yang mirip dengan naruto tanpa tanda goresan di kedua pipinya.

"Seperti biasa,, Naruto selalu bangun siang. Bagaimana jika nanti terlambat ke sekolah.!" Balas kushina.

"Sudahlah. Jangan kau ulangi lagi Naruto.!" Cerca Minato dengan tegas penuh wibawa yang sedikit membuat Kushina **Blushing **dan membuat Naruto mendengus. Karena tidak biasanya Minato seperti ini, Ya Minato di anggap sebagai kepala keluarga yang humoris.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san dimana imotou-ku.? Kenapa tidak ikut sarapan pagi dengan kita.?" Kata naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar perkataan dari naruto sontak saling berpandangan, lalu mereka tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa, hah.?" Tanya naruto.

"Kau memang anak-ku yang bodoh Naru – chan.! Apa kau sebegitunya kangennya kepada Sara – chan, sampai – sampai kau lupa kalau imotou-mu baru mengikuti acara sekolah Study Tour, bahkan ini masih hari pertamanya.!" Ejek Kushina yang langsung mendapat deadglare dari Minato karena se-enaknya jidat mengatai Naruto bodoh. ( Di sini aku ngak pake naruko buat jadi saudara perempunnya naruto biar beda gitu. Lagian jika di lihat2 Sara mirip kushina lho, cari aja di google klo gk tahu. Sara itu kalo gk salah di movie yang ke 4 lost tower )

"Ampuni aku Minato-sama, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Balas kushina yang bukannya takut malah menyeringai meremehkan. 'Huuhh' Helaan nafas Minato jengkel karena lagi – lagi dia kalah dari istrinya.

"Kaa-san kau memang menyebalkan" Teriak naruto sambil berlari menjauhi ruang makan dan pergi begitu saja.

Hening tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara Minato dan Kushina semenjak naruto pegi meninggalkan meja makan, mereka seperti bermain di dunianya masing – masing seperti tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Lelah dengan keheningan, akhirnya Kushina mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sama denganku, Minato.?" Tanya Kushina memecah kesunyian.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi ini sudah tujuh belas tahun semenjak kejadian itu" Balasnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang istri tercinta.

"Ya aku tahu itu. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita memberi tahu naruto dan singgah di sana sejenak" Usul kushina yang di potong cepat oleh Minato.

"Tidak jika untuk kesana, tapi aku masih bisa mempertimbangkan kalau untuk hal memberi tahu. Lagi pula kita disana sudah dianggap tewas, Kushi-chan"

"Ya aku tahu"

**...000...**

.

.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Saat ini aku berjalan menyusuri lorong bangunan sekolahku, sudah sekitar lima menit yang lalu aku sampai di KHS yang sangat ramai akan siswa dan siswi yang akan belajar di sini, mereka tampak antusias karena bertemu teman – teman di sini, tapi tidak denganku. Karena saat ini moodku sedang buruk karena masalah tadi pagi yang seenaknya jidat ibuku memangilku bodoh.

Banyak sapaan yang tertuju padaku pagi ini, tapi aku mengacuhkan semuanya. Aku malas menanggapi ocehan – ocehan itu padahal biasanya yang banyak bicara adalah aku sendiri.

Sayup – sayup dari kejahuan terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku sedang memangilku dan bisa aku simpulkan jika dia sekarang sudah ada di belakangku sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Hei Baka, kau tumben sekali berangkat pagi.! Pasti ada yang salah denganmu" Aku melirik seseorang yang menyapa sekaligus mengejekku. Sora, kawanku yang satu ini memiliki ciri rambut berwarna biru pudar kehitaman dan beriris abu – abu yang sering membawa cakar besi mainanya.

"Dimana Hidate.?" Bukannya membalas ucapanya aku malah bertanya tentang temanku yang cerewet satunya.

.

.

**Naruto End P.O.V**

.

**...000...**

**Normal Mode**

Sayup – sayup dari kejahuan terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku sedang memangilku dan bisa aku simpulkan jika dia sekarang sudah ada di belakangku sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Hei idiot, kau tumben sekali berangkat pagi.! Pasti ada yang salah denganmu" Aku melirik seseorang yang menyapa sekaligus mengejekku. Sora, kawanku yang satu ini memiliki ciri rambut berwarna biru pudar kehitaman dan beriris abu – abu yang sering membawa cakar besi mainanya.

"Dimana Hidate.?" Bukannya membalas ucapanya aku malah bertanya tentang temanku yang cerewet satunya.

"Mana aku tahu, aku baru saja tiba.! Dan kenapa gaya bicaramu ketus seperti itu.? Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh denganmu"

"Hn" Jawaban singkat nan padat dari Naruto membungkam Sora dan malah meninggalkannya di lorong sembari menuju kelas.

'Ada yang aneh dengan anak itu, aku harus mencari tahu' Sora bergumam di benaknya.

.

.

**Skip Time [ Di dalam kelas XII B jurusan Arsitektur ]**

** ( **Skip Time aja ju2r author capek nulis. Whooe,, kalo loe capek nulis mending gk usah nulis. #Plakk, didamprat Kushina baa-san.!Hoe author bloon peran gue baru dikit.** )**

"Pelajarannya cukup sekian anak – anak, sepertinya bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan sensei harus permisi keluar kelas. Serta kalian harus mengumpulkan tugas skema **arsitektur** jembatanminggu depan, terutama kau Namikaze-san. Sebenarnya kalau sensei boleh jujur kau ini jenius seperti tou-san mu Namikaze-san, hanya saja kau ini malas" Cerocos Tazuna – sensei mengurui Naruto. ( Emang itu gurunya Naruto author oon.! Oh, ya kenapa Tazuna tau kalau Minato itu jenius ya krna ceritanya dia pernah menjadi senseinya Minato ) Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kelas karena merasa anak yang di ceramahi sudah tidak ada dikursinya.

"Kreteria bahan harus mudah, murah, dan ramah lingkungan. Ini sama saja bahan daur ulang atau bahan yang tidak terpakai, kalau seperti ini kenapa sensei tidak bilang saja bahan yang di gunakan bahan bekas atau bahan bekas daur ulang" Naruto membaca brosur bahan skema pembuatan jembatan yang sepertinya perkataannya di catat dengan baik oleh Hidate dan Sora di otak mereka masing – masing.

"Kau memang benar – benar hebat Naruto"

"Aku memang jenius seperti apa yang tadi sensei katakan"

"Apanya yang hebat.? Hal seperti itu semua orang pasti paham. Aku tak habis fikir kalian yang terlalu bodoh atau aku yang terlalu jenius seperti yang sensei katakan, ya.?" Kata Naruto dengan tampang watados ( Wajah Tanpa Dosa ). Hal inilah yang disukai orang – orang dari Naruto, dia orang kaya tapi dia ramah, tampan, manis, baik pada siapapun, mudah bergaul dengan orang yang derajatnya lebih rendah darinya. Kalau sudah seperti itu siapa yang tidak akan tertarik dan terpesona olehnya.

"Hah, sudahlah.! Ayo kita ke kantin bersama, sudah lapar nih" Ajak Naruto pada kedua kawannya.

.

**Kantin Sekolah**

** 09.45 a.m.**

.

**Flashback**

.

Pagi yang cerah mengawali kesialan yang selalu mendatangi si bocah kuning itu. Entah dosa atau memang keteledoranya yang membuat dia selalu tertimpa, sial.

"Kushi-chan ada apa pagi tadi sudah ribut – ribut" Tanya seorang pria dewasa yang mirip dengan naruto tanpa tanda goresan di kedua pipinya.

"Seperti biasa,, Naruto selalu bangun siang. Bagaimana jika nanti terlambat ke sekolah.!" Balas kushina.

"Sudahlah. Jangan kau ulangi lagi Naruto.!" Cerca Minato dengan tegas penuh wibawa yang sedikit membuat Kushina **Blushing **dan membuat Naruto mendengus. Karena tidak biasanya Minato seperti ini, Ya Minato di anggap sebagai kepala keluarga yang humoris.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san dimana imotou-ku.? Kenapa tidak ikut sarapan pagi dengan kita.?" Kata naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar perkataan dari naruto sontak saling berpandangan, lalu mereka tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa, hah.?" Tanya naruto.

"Kau memang anak-ku yang bodoh Naru – chan.! Apa kau sebegitunya kangennya kepada Sara – chan, sampai – sampai kau lupa kalau imotou-mu baru mengikuti acara sekolah Study Tour, bahkan ini masih hari pertamanya.!" Ejek Kushina yang langsung mendapat deadglare dari Minato karena se-enaknya jidat mengatai Naruto bodoh.

"Ampuni aku Minato-sama, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Balas kushina yang bukannya takut malah menyeringai meremehkan. 'Huuhh' Helaan nafas Minato jengkel karena lagi – lagi dia kalah dari istrinya.

"Kaa-san kau memang menyebalkan" Teriak naruto sambil berlari menjauhi ruang makan dan pergi begitu saja.

.

**Flashback End**

.

**Normal Mode**

"Bwhaaa" Suara ledakan tawa dari Sora dan Hidate terdengar jelas di kantin sekolah akibat mendengar cerita dari Naruto yang menyebabkannya moodnya turun pada pagi tadi.

"Tak kusangka orang yang di cap sebagai jenius Namikaze bisa berbuat konyol"

"Benar apa yang kau katakan, Hidate.! Perkataanku untuk memanggilnya Baka tadi pagi benar – benar tidak melenceng jauh dari apa yang barusan aku dengar"

Komentar pedas yang di utarakan oleh Hidate dan Sora yang notabene sahabat karib Naruto itu bukanya membuat dia lebih baik, tapi malah membutnya cemberut dan membuat **blushing** para gadis yang ada di kantin melihat imut dan manisnya Naruto yang sedang cemberut.

"Kalian sama – sama menyebalkan" Teriak Naruto jengkel, lagi – lagi dia salah orang orang jika ingin mengeluarkan unek – uneknya. Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa membayar 5 porsi ramen yang belum dibayarnya. Dia berfikir paling nanti juga di bayar temannya kalau masih ingin pulang dengan organ tubuh yang utuh sebelum di cincang oleh pemilik kantin, Naruto yang mengingatnya hanya terkekeh geli. Sedangkan Hidate dan Sora yang belum menyadari hanya menertawakan Naruto yang sudah pergi. Padahal kau yang akan terkena sial kawan.

"Sudahlah Sora kau menertawakannya sampai wajahmu seperti orang **Autis**" Nyut, dahinya berkerut membentuk tiga sudut siku – siku. Bletaak ## Suara kepalan tangan menyasar di kepala Hidate membuatnya benjol setinggi 1 meter (?).

"Awww. Apa yang kau lakukan, baka.!"

"Hahh. Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu, Hidate. Ayo cepat kita bayar makanan ini dan susul Naruto" Ujar Sora mengajak Hidate berdamai meski secara tidak langsung.

"Huuh, baiklah"

Akhirnya setelah acara pukul memukul, Sora mengajak Hidate untuk membayar makanan yang tadi mereka makan dan ingin bergegas menyusul kawanya yang tadi pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jadi berapa semuanya jii-san.?" Tanya Hidate dan Sora secara bersamaan. Pemilik kedai atau kantin itu melihat meja makan yang tadi sempat mereka gunakan untuk menyantap makanan.

"Untuk kalian berdua masing – masing hanya 3 ryo, tapi lihatlah minuman dan 5 mangkok ramen yang menumpuk itu.! Bukankah itu milik temanmu tadi.? Jadi kalian akan membayarnyakan" Jika sudah begini mereka tidak bisa menolak dan mereka kini menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh isi kantin.

"Ba..baiklah" Ucap mereka dengan nada tidak ikhlas, sumpah mereka merutuk Naruto yang seenaknya makan tanpa bayar.

'Sial.. ini uang saku untukku dalam sepekan ini, awas kau Naruto'

'Maafkan aku sayang nanti malam sepertinya kita tidak jadi kencan'

Sungguh tragis, ( kira2 klo tmen kalian sprti itu gmana.? ) kasihan sekali kalian, wkwkwk...

.

**Back to Story**

.

Kini mereka yang menjadi korban penipuan sudah bersunggut – sungut akan menjabuti rambut kuning Naruto sampai habis, yang pelaku utamanya malah menghilang tanpa jejak bak di telan bumi. Di tempat lain dalam waktu yang bersamaan seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang bersin merasa ada yang membicarakannya.

.

**Pulang Sekolah**

** 01.45 p.m.**

.

Terlihat dari belokan menuju sebuah rumah mewah namun mengambarkan kesederhanaan, seorang dengan kepala kuning plus tiga goresan di kedua pipinya sedang berjalan gontai menuju pintu depan rumah itu.

"Tadaima, apa ada orang di rumah.?" Kata seseorang yang baru datang itu.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan. Sudah pulang ya.? Cepet makan dan istirahat" Kata wanita cantik berambut merah serya mengambil tas Naruto dan membawaknnya.

"Tidak kaa-san aku sepertinya langsung mengerjakan tugas saja, tapi setelah makan dattebayo" Seru Naruto berapi – api.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu"

"Umm kaa-san. Apa di gudang masih ada barang bekas untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku"

"Kau coba cari saja Naru-chan, kaa-san tidak tahu.! Kuncinnya ada di samping lemari Es" Jawabnya seadanya.

.

**Di Gudang **( Acara makan2 Naru skip aja ).

.

Krieet, Suara pintu gudang terbuka, debu menyambut pandangan dan mengganggu pernafasan. Orang itu mengibaskan telapak tangannya guna menghilangkan debu – debu nakal yang mengganggu pandangan dan alat pernafasannya.

"Banyak sekali debunya apa tou-san tak pernah membersihkannya, ya.?" Gumamnya pada seorang diri.

"Kreteria bahan harus mudah, murah, dan ramah lingkungan. Ah ini mungkin bisa" Lalu dia mengambil sebuah plat logam dan beberapa benda yang tak terpakai lainnya.

Setelah sekian lama bertarung melawan debu nakal, akhirnya dia akan mengakhiri dirinya untuk keluar dari gudang yang kotor itu. Namun niatnya terhenti ketika kaki kirinya tak sengaja tersandung entah benda apa hingga ibu jarinya mengelurkan darah, lalu dia mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya tersandung.

Dia menemukan sebuah peti kecil berukuran 30 × 15 cm.

"Peti apa ini.! Aneh, di kunci pula" Rasa penasaran pun memenuhi dirinya, dia berinisiatif membawa ke kamarnya dan akan mencari tahunya nanti. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tidak terbendung lagi dia secepat kilat kembali mengunci pintu gudang lalu menuju kamarnya.

.

**Kamar Naruto**

**14.15 p.m.**

.

Setelah membawa dan berhasil membukanya di kamar di malah bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia mengira isi dari peti tersebut adalah benda yang menarik, tapi ternyata seperti apa yang dilihatnya hanya ada sebuah benda tajam mirip dengan pisau tapi dengan 3 permukaan mata yang tajam ( Naruto sbelum'y gk tau klo itu kunai hiraishin ) dan beberapa lipatan kertas yang di gulung menyerupai scrol dengan tulisan – tulisan kanji aneh ( Naruto sbelum'y gk tau klo itu gulung'n jutsu ).

Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur siang serta tidak lupa sebelumnya barang – barang aneh [ menurutnya ] itu ia rapikan dan dia simpan dilaci dalam meja belajar agar tidak ada yang mengetahui.

.

**Dream World Naruto**

**P.O.V**

Aku merasa tubuhku tergeletak begitu saja, sekujur tubuhku basah serta terdengar suara tetes air yang jatuh membuatku membuka sedikit kelopak mataku. Saat ini yang terlihat hanya gelap, aku mulai mencoba membiasakan diri untuk meperbaiki posisi tidurku untuk duduk.

Suara geraman kuat dari arah belangku membuat aku menoleh ke arahnya, hanya gelap dan tak ada siapapun. Tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara geraman yang sama dari arah yang sama, akupun memperhatikan dengan seksama dan seketika itu, aku terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Sepasang mata merah dengan pupil vertikal menatapku dengan tajam, seolah aku ini adalah mangsa buruannya. Setelah benar – benar terkejut, seketika ruangan itupun terlihat lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Bahkan aku melihat di depanku terdapat pejara raksasa dan didalamnya terdapat hewan tepatnya monster raksasa berwujud musang dengan sembilan ekornya yang melambai.

**Shok**. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, saat ingin mengucapkan kalimat tanya serasa lidahku begitu kaku. Jangankan berkata berkedippun tak sanggup, nafasku seperti berhenti begitu saja.

Ini mimpi, ya ini mimpi. Aku mencoba menyangkalnya tapi kenapa ini begitu nyata. Seingatku tadi aku lelah lalu tertidur begitu saja tapi kenapa aku bisa di sini.

"**Akhirnya kau datang juga, Gaki.! Apa kau baru menyadarinya" **Suara berat itu berasal dari makluk yang ada di hadapanku.

"Siapa kau.? Kenapa aku ada di sini.?" Tanyaku pada makhluk besar di hadapanku.

"Pangil saja dia **Kurama**" Terdengar suara lain dari mengintrupsi dialog kami, sontak aku dan sosok yang di panggil **Kurama** itu melihat ke arah samping.

** "Kau.! Rikudo apa benar itu kau.?" **

"Hai Kurama.! Bagaimana kabarmu.? Dan kenapa kau tak pernah hormat padaku.!"

Makhluk yang di tanya itupun hanya diam dan samar – samar terdengar helaan nafas dari orang yang bernama **Rikudo** itu. Akupun mencoba melihat kearah orang **[ ****Rikudo**** ]** itu dan dia membalas tatapanku dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Hai Uzumaki Naruto.! Bagaimana kabarmu pahlawan kecilku.?" Tanyanya dengan ramah. Akupun hanya binggung bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku dan kenapa dia memanggilku pahlawan. Semua itu berkecamuk di pikiranku.

"Pekenalkan namaku **Rikudo Sennin,** kau bisa memanggilku sensei.!" Tambahnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan **sensei**. Aku tak pernah memin-" Ucapanku terpotong oleh suara hewan raksasa yang terkurung di depanku.

**"Sopalah dan turuti apa yang jadi kemauannya, jika tidak kau akan ku makan" **Dengan takut – takut aku menuruti apa yang di perintahkannya.

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada inangmu, **Kurama**.! Tanpa kau bentak nanti pahlawan kecilku ini juga dengan sendirinya akan memanggilku sensei" Katanya penuh keyakinan.

Tiba – tiba orang itu mendekat ke arahku dan memegang puncak kepalaku lalu disaat yang bersamaan tangan yang menyentuh puncak kepalaku itu mengeluarkan cahaya. Kepalaku terasa pening tapi entah tubuhku merasa ringgan. Aku tak tahu apa yang di lakukannya, tapi setelah semua itu berakhir aku seperti merasa mendapat pengetahuan baru.

"Ap.. apa yang kulihat itu benar sensei" Tanyaku meminta kepastian. Saat ini melihat bayang – bayang kehancuran dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ahh.. benarkan apa yang ku ucapkan. Kau akan memanggilku sensei, dan untuk apa yang kau lihat itu memang benar – benar akan terjadi jika kau tak menghentikannya"

"Tapi.. aku hanya anak pelajar dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti apa yang ku lihat"

"Kau punya itu semua bahkan lebih, hanya saja kau tak menyadarinya. Dan kau tahu tulisan ini" Katanya sembari menyodorkan tulisan kanji aneh tapi aku bisa membacanya.

"Tuu.. tunggu sensei, sepertinya aku pernah melihat tulisan ini tapi dimana.? Ahh.. aku ingat ini tulisan yang ada di kunai itu ( Naruto tau klo itu kunai krn dpt ingat'n dr sensei'y td ) , koreksi jika aku salah sensei.!"

"Benar, tak ada yang salah. Karena tugasku kemari untuk membuka segel cakra yang ada ditubuhmu karena kau akan menjadi muridku dan akan meneruskan perjuanganku"

"Bagaimana, kau tertarik.?"

"Baiklah aku mau, akan aku temukan sebuah perdamaian di duniamu itu sensei" Teriakku semangat menerima tawarannya.

.

**Dream World Naruto**

**END P.O.V**

**...000...**

**SKIP TIME**

Mungkin ini sudah sekitar satu bulan sejak pertemuan antara Naruto dan **Rikudo Sennin**. Saat ini seharusnya dia sudah harus menepati janjinya untuk pergi menuju dunia barunya untuk sementara waktu. Satu bulan ini dia habiskan untuk berlatih tekhnik ninja dari **Ninjutsu, Fuin, Senjutsu, Kenjutsu** dan teknik ninja lainnya.

"Aku bekali kau dengan ini, Naruto terimalah.!"

"Apa ini sensei.?" Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya untuk meminta izin pergi ke dunia barunya untuk mencari perdamaian, dan jika ditanya apakah orang tua Naruto tahu hal ini maka jawabannya, Tidak.

"Beberapa benda koleksiku, dan sepertinya aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Ini SHICHISAIKEN, K□KINJ□, BENIHISAGO, BASH□SEN, KOHAKU NO J□HEI kuberikan gratis untukmu"

"Ahh.. hampir lupa, pakai pakaian armor ini gunakan saat kau sampai disana"

Bukanya menuruti malah Naruto memakai pakaian armornya sekarang. Saat ini Naruto mengunakan pakaian armor berwarna abu – abu dengan kerah tinggi dan hitai ate bertuliskan kanji **'SENNIN'**. ( cari d google gmbr'y pkai'n armor rikudo bnyk )

"Wah... aku keren juga dengan pakaian ini, khukhu" Narsisnya Naruto setelah memakai armor Sennin-nya.

.

**...000...**

Saat ini Naruto berada di balkon atap rumah, dia sudah sadar setelah berdebat panjang dengan guru ninjanya itu. Dia memandang ke bawah melihat orang yang sudah ramai berlalu lalang di pagi hari karena ini adalah akhir pekan.

Dia sudah memutuskan akan segera pergi menuju dunia barunya itu, lalu dia segera merapal handseal cepat lalu seketika itu tubuhnya di kelilingi aura hitam dan melesat cepat ke angkasa. Diapun berkata lirih yang hanya bisa di dengarnya sendiri.

'Selamat tinggal Tou-san dan Kaa-san, tunggu aku kembali'

Samar – samar dia mendengar ucapan guru ninjanya itu di dalam pikirannya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

'Uzumaki Naruto, selamat berjuang. Sebuah tanggung jawab besar menantimu'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Author's Note : **

.

Selesai juga chapter ini.! Maafkan kalo ada kesalahan penulisan maklumlah masih penulis newbie, ini fic pertama saya.! Kalau ada para master yang mau memberi masukan, saya menerimanya dengan senang hati. Serta terima kasih banyak yang udah mau repiu gomen klo chap ini lama updatenya karena nggak slalu bisa nulis kalopun nulis pasti minggu dini hari.

Sekali lagi buat yang udah repiu makasih banget... Thanks you

Tolong repiuya semua.! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...


End file.
